Hollow's Eve
by Dizii
Summary: Crona's on his way to becoming a Hollow. Can Maka and her group, as well as some new friends from Soul Society help save Crona from his impending doom? Genre may change. Rated T for safety purposes.


I do not own Bleach or Soul Eater. All rights belong to their respective owners.

This is my first fan fic. I tweeked some of the meaning of various words from both series. I hope I explained things well enough. Reviews/Critiques are very much welcomed!

Chapter 1

"What an odd city." Maka thought to herself as she, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti entered Karakura Town. "There are many strong souls in this town. I don't sense Crona though, I wonder if he was wrong?"

"No, I'm sure we're on the right track. With the number of strong souls here, his would probably be masked by them. If what that man said was true, he will definitely be drawn to this town." Kid said as he scanned the city for any trace of Crona.

Maka's head dropped, and the little hope she was clinging to began to fade. It had only been three days since Lord Death informed Maka and the rest of the group about the Soul Society, Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Soul Reapers, and Hollows. She hadn't had time to process all the new information before they were informed that Crona was on his way to becoming a Hollow. She still didn't fully understand what that meant, but she was certain that it wasn't good. Maka was pleased when Lord Death assigned them the task of rescuing Crona. Crona was her friend after all, and she wanted to be the one to save him.

(Three Days Earlier)

It was an ordinary day in Professor Stein's class, and, as usual, another frog disection was planned for the day. At the start of the class, to the groups joy, all seven were called to the Death Room. As expected, Lord Death was waiting for them, but another man was waiting as well. He was an older man with a long white beard, long white eyebrows, and had several scars across his head. He wore a black outfit with a long, white coat, and walked with a large, wooden cane. Maka was unsure what to make of the strange man at first. She had never met someone like him before, and the way he carried himself was more than enough clues for Maka to understand that he was a man of high position.

"Hello, hello," Lord Death greeted the group, "Some disturbing information about Crona has arisen, and my old friend here has agreed to help. This is Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. He's in charge of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that protect the Soul Society and the Human World from Hollows. The Soul Society is where souls dwell until they are reincarnated back into the Human World. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads are composed of Soul Reapers that protect both worlds from creatures known as Hollows, humans who have lost their hearts to despair, and begin to devour souls."

Yamamoto stepped forward to address the group. "Hollows are different from the Evil Humans that you know of. Hollows are formed when a human soul has lost their heart due to dispair. Once the soul has lost its heart, a hole will appear in it's chest, and they gain an insatiable appetite for souls, signifying its transformation into a Hollow. Hollows form from nonevil human souls. Evil acts commited while the soul was a Hollow can be purified by a Soul Reaper. Once this is done, the soul can move on to the Soul Society. Evil Humans, however, are human souls that have commited evil acts. Evil Humans do not loose their hearts to dispair, and, therefore, do not get a hole in their chests. Due to the various evil acts they commit, they lose their minds, and go insane. Like Hollows though, they gain an insatiable appetite for souls. Since Evil Humans commited evil acts, they are unable be purified, nor are they able to reside in the Soul Society. As such, Soul Reapers are unable to dispose of Evil Humans, and, since Demon Weapons are unable to purify Hollows, they are unable to dispose of Hollows"

"So, what you're saying is that Hollows are good souls and Evil Humans are evil souls?" Soul asked the old Soul Reaper.

"Yes." Yamamoto replied.

"Humans are still alive when they become Hollows, is there no way to change them back?" Liz asked.

"Like Evil Humans, once a person has transformed, there is no turning back. The only way to save the soul is for a Soul Reaper to purify it with their Zanpakuto, and send the soul to Soul Society." explained Yamamoto.

"Now, back to why I called you all here," exclaimed Death as he bounced around, "Crona is a very rare case. He has committed several evil acts, yet he is becoming a Hollow instead of an Evil Human. We are unsure why this is, but either way, this needs to be prevented. I'm assigning you seven with the task of locating Crona, and preventing him from becoming a Hollow. Maka, you've become the closest to Crona, I'm counting on you to help him fight through the dispair."

"Right!" shouted Maka.

Yamamoto turned and opened the Senkaimon to return to the Soul Society. Taking a step inside, he turned to look at the group. "Humans who are becoming Hollows tend to be drawn to cities with high numbers of strong souls. Begin your search in Karakura Town, which has the highest number of strong souls currently. There, you will meet the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. He will assist you in your search by purifying the Hollows you come across. You can take care of any Evil Humans that you may run into." said Yamamoto, turning back to the Senkaimon, and returning to the Soul Society.

(Present Day)

"First things first, we should find this Ichigo Kurosaki before we look for Crona. If we get attacked by a Hollow, there is nothing we can do on our own. We need to be prepared before we continue." Kid said, now facing the others.

"Where do you suggest we start looking Kid? We don't have any idea what this guy looks like, and it's not like the old man gave us anything to help us find him." Liz remarked, clearly annoyed by the fact that they had no information about the man they were supposed to locate.

"We have his name, that's a start. According to Yamamoto, this is his hometown, so if we ask around it shouldn't take too long." replied Kid.

By that time, Black Star had managed to climb to the top of a large tree, and began shouting, "Ichigoooo! Ichigooo, get your ass over here!" much to the annoyance of the rest of the group. After his failed attempt to attract Ichigo's attention, Black Star returned to the ground, only to be greeted by one of Maka's famous Maka-Chops.

"Ouch Maka, what was that for?" asked Black Star, clearly annoyed.

"You can't just go screaming like that you idiot!" shouted Maka.

While Black Star and Maka were arguing, Kid noticed the appearance of a strong soul approaching them. Whirling around to face the strong soul, kid saw the a figure of a man only a few yards away from where the group stood. The man was tall and slim, not muscular, but not weak looking either. As the man's appearance became clearer, Kid could see that he had short, bright orange hair and brown eyes. Stopping a few feet away from Kid, the man looked at the Grim Reaper with a questionable look.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kid asked the orange haired man.

"Yeah." replied Ichigo.


End file.
